


Little Man Syndrome

by Quillaninc



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever wonder if Ed suffers from little man syndrome?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Man Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it's a little different to my usual style, but for some reason it worked better this way.  Inspired by a random comment by the totally awesome [](http://rainjoyous.livejournal.com/profile)[**rainjoyous**](http://rainjoyous.livejournal.com/) [here](http://community.livejournal.com/steelandsparks/483363.html).  _(Read the fic! Read the fic! Read the fic!  /hynotic state)_

"Quite a performance today."

"Hmm." A sip of whisky, a sigh, because anything to do with Edward Elric was troublesome.

"A bit ... well, extravagant though." A sip, a ponderous look. "Ever wonder if Ed suffers from little man syndrome?"

A snort. "Hardly." A sip, a smirk. "Fullmetal doesn't suffer from it. He _revels_ in it, he _wallows_ in it, he _glories_ in it, but he doesn't _suffer_. The only thing that's not over the top and utterly in your face about Edward Elric is his physical self." Another sip, a smirk that's turned wry. "It's everyone else who gets to suffer for it."

A look askance, a sip, a quick adjustment of glasses and a suppressed grin. "Oh, I've definitely got to tell him you said that."

Another sip, a smirk widening. "You do, and you die."

A chuckle, a sip, a grin. "Do you actually think you'll live long enough."

A nonchalant face, dark eyes mirthful. A casual sip this time. "You're forgetting that Fullmetal's just as likely to shoot the messenger in this case."

A long look left then a thoughtful gaze upwards. A sigh, a depressed slump onto one fist, a self depreciating twist of a mobile mouth. "You can be a real bastard when you're right, you know that?"

A full smirk. A sip. "So I've been told."

Neither had to say by whom.

 

 

 


End file.
